


Time

by SkyTheLoner



Series: Relationship [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Pearl remembers someone that's gone. They miss her.They have a short conversation with Amethyst.





	Time

Pearl is sitting on the couch with their legs crossed and their head down when Amethyst walks in the room. The younger woman is holding a bag off chips in her hands and walks over to Pearl, throwing her body down on the cushions.

"You okay?" she asks them, sounding slightly concerned.

"I'm confused," they admit softly, their blue eyes focusing on the floor.

Amethyst tilts her head. "'Bout what?" Their girlfriend leans closer, giving them her full attention.

Pearl sighs. "About," they correct teasingly, before their face returns to a frown. "About... What would _she_ think?"

Amethyst  glaces at the picture above the door. " Hell if I know. But..." Their girlfriend hugs them gently, trying to cheer them up. "...I  _do_ know that she'd like that you're moving' on, and..." She trails off again, kissing Pearl on the tip of their nose. "...that I ain't gonna leave my datefriend and girlfriend."

"So, you aren't going to take Zircon and leave?" Pearl asks, kissing Amethyst on the forehead. "You and - our - girlfriend have been very close lately." But Pearl is laughing. It's easier to chat about this stuff, than about _her_.

"Heck no!" she says. "If anything, Zir would take _Steven_ and run away and cuddle with him forever like the mom she is."

"She would." Pearl smiles and hugs their girlfriend tightly.


End file.
